Resident Evil 4 The Agent Duo
by naruto4life1994
Summary: What If Leon was not the only one who had to rescues a President's daughter, what if another agent joined him and just like him has to rescue a President's daughter, find out at this remake of Resident evil 4. Warning blood, gore, intense violence,Language.


I decided to take break from Dino Thunder and work on a new crossover. Resident Evil with Naruto but this one will be fourth edition as he teams up with Leon, he won't be a shinobi but an agent just like Leon, i saw a resident evil 4 with Naruto that i thought was really got but i guess the user must have taken it down which was ashamed as I'm sure many people took a liking to the story, anyways without much delay enjoy the story.

RESIDENT EVIL 4 The Duo Agents

Chapter 1 A New Nightmare

'1998...(sighs) I'll never forget it. It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella.

The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation.

Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City.

With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished..'

RESIDENT EVIL 4 The Duo Agents

six years had passed since that horrendous incident...

-Present-

(Spanish music playing)

LEON S. KENNEDY was in the back seat of a cop car, looking out the window. Two local cops are in the front.

'I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family… but I soon found out I was not the only one that working under a President.' Leon peeks over to his right to see a young man who looked around 19 and was Japanese. He was 5'10, tan skin, three strange line like whisker marks on both his cheeks, blonde spiky hair with two locks framing his face. he wore black combat pants, black boots, black open finger gloves with the knuckle having spike metal studs and a tight dark orange shirt underneath a black coat with red flames licking the bottom.

"(laugh) Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" Questioned the first cop who wore glasses.

"Yo, who are you both really? Come on and tell us. You both are a long way from home, cowboys. You have my sympathies. " said a second cop who had facial hair.

"Guess that's a locals way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. Our assignment is to search for the U.S and Japanese President's missing daughters." Leon explained

"What, so just the two of you? (chuckles)" questioned the second cop

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbaya together at some Boy Scout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did." Naruto suspiciously said making Leon chuckled.

"(scoffs) Oh, you crazy Japanese and American. It's an direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic." Said the second cop

"We're counting on you guys." Leon told them

The car stops. The second cop gets out and relives himself. But there is someone watching them from the trees.

The first cop offered them a cigarette which they refuse while the blonde young man took out piece of gum chewing it.

'Naruto Uzumaki, at a young age he lost his mother to cancer leaving him to be raised by his father Minato Namikaze who was the chief of police back in Japan in a town called Konoha but sadly it became just as Raccoon City thanks to Umbrella unfortunately due to lack of evidence this was not proven. He had escaped with the help of his father's friend, the Japanese president Hiashi Hyuga but sadly Minato didn't make it. Years had passed by and around Naruto's teen adult years he became nothing but a small-time thief but once he was caught and was facing up to years in jail the Japanese president had bailed him out and offered him a position to work under him as an agent. As far as I know he refused at first but the President's daughter convinced him too join. Funny, right before we was to take on our duties of protecting our President's daughters when they were abducted. That's the ultimate reason were in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of two girls that looks very similar to both the President's daughters. Apparently, they being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be teaming up on rescue mission?'

Outside, the cop continues to take a piss

"Ah, it's freezing. So cold all of a sudden." Once he finishes he zips up and went back to the car but stopped as he thought he sensed someone...or something watching him. He shakes it off. "Ah, must be my imagination." He said to himself and gets back into the car and they take off.

* * *

The car crosses a bridge and stops. "Just up ahead is the village." Directed the first cop

"We'll go and have a look around." Naruto said unbuckling himself

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." Said the second cop and snickered

Naruto gave a low scoff rolling his eyes and got out the car.

"Right...parking tickets" Leon said awkwardly.

"Good luck." Said the first cop

Leon gets out of the car.

"I just hope this will be only one time we'll depend on those two." Naruto said quietly

Leon chuckled "Same here buddy."

They had walked and saw a wooden house and a damage truck. Leon gets a call from his radio. The radio is a GRVT Visuaul Radio meaning that Leon can see who is calling him. The person that's calling him now is his support, Ingrid Hunnigan who was a young woman with her hair in a bun and wearing glasses.

HUNNIGAN: "Leon, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission."

LEON: "Loud and clear. Somehow, I thought you'd be a little older So, the subject's name's Ashley Graham, right?"

HUNNIGAN: "That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try and behave yourself, okay?" She asked

LEON: "(scoffs) Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

HUNNIGAN: "I'll try to find more information on them from my end as well."

LEON: "Good. Talk to you later. Leon out." Leon signed off

Naruto hear a beep go off and lifted his right sleeve revealing a video like watch. It showed a young man around a year or two older then Naruto. He had a bored face and had his hair tied up.

"Oh Shikamaru, what's up man." Naruto greeted his lazy friend.

"Nothing much but as you can see I'll be your support for the mission, I have a feeling this is going to be a drag." Lazily said Shikamaru

Naruto snickered at his friend's mood but got serious "So anything about this group that took Hinata?" He asked

"No which is weird for the first time I'm stump about this, although it would be a drag I'll look more into this." Shikamaru told him.

"Gotcha, Naruto out." he dismissed himself and looked at Leon nodding as he was ready and continued on. They looked at a truck which looked out of service.

Once near the wooden house they saw the door was open. Naruto with caution pulled out his father's weapon. Kurama which was a Gold 9MM BERETTA 92 that had a wave designs with the Handle being a design of a nine-tail fox.

Leon had done the same pulling his handgun and both walked up the little stairs quietly going into the wooden house.

The duo quietly came in and were looking around and as they turned a corner they saw a man in civilian clothes stirring a fire pit.

Naruto cleared his "Excuse me sir?" He called out but the man acted like he didn't hear him. The two agents looked at each other and proceed forward still caution.

The man had stood up and turned around revealing to be a middle age dark gray beard man.

Leon pulls out a photo. "We were just wondering if you might recognize these girls in this photograph?" Leon asked showing a picture of Ashley and Hinata. Naruto still was caution as he had a feeling something was wrong.

"Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí Lárgate, cabrón" Shouted the man (What the fuck are you doing here? Get out of here Bastard!)

Leon put his hands up in defense "Sorry to have bothered you." He apologized and put the photos away but as he did the man grabbed a small axe and went for the kill.

"Leon!" Naruto called out and with quick reflexes Leon rolled out the way dodging the axe while Naruto gave a hard spinning back kick right to chest sending the man rolling backwards on the floor but soon got back up holding the axe still and proceed forward towards them.

"Freeze!" Warned Leon but the man ignored it. "I said freeze!" He repeated with one last warning.

Naruto already had Kurama out and had shot a bullet in the man's knee as he cried dropping to the floor but had got back up again like nothing happened.

Leon unloaded three shots to the body which still didn't have effect but finally two shot in the head the man fell dead but not before saying something.

'Lord...Sadler.' The dying man breathed out

Naruto eyes furrowed at this. Lord Sadler? just who was that.

He looked seeing the American agent was fine as he walked over to the body looking over it.

"This is weird...he defiantly was alive...but those shots we put into him did nothing until two bullets in the head did its job." Leon examined the deceased man.

"If he's not a zombie how the hell could he had withstood those bullets?" Naruto questioned but even Leon had no idea at all.

They then heard a truck outside start up. Naruto rushed over near a close window and saw through the blinds, he saw other villagers approaching the house. the truck peels off heading for the parked cop car. Shouting and gunfire is heard, followed by a crash, and the sound of the two vehicles splashing into the river.

"Ah fuck we got company." He cursed

Leon gets another call from Hunningan

HUNNINGAN: "Is everything okay?"

LEON: "There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

HUNNINGAN: Both of you get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject."

LEON: "Understood."

Naruto saw some stairs and went to the room but a foul smell hit his nose and almost threw up. He turned to see a shelf filled with skull and maggots.

Leon had saw this and covered his nose to block the smell.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of it they've killed many people." Leon said.

'I just hope you alright Hinata.' Naruto prayed for her safety.

They heard the door banging and ran up the stairs and see a window. Naruto looked behind to Leon. "Hope you know how to land." He said as he ran and jumped through the glass window landing safely.

He had his gun still drawn but had quickly dodged a slash from a sickle from a man and another from an old man who had a pitchfork. Naruto Grabbed the first man's arm breaking and grabbed the sickle stabbing it through the throat before ripping it out killing the man.

Naruto turned quickly blocking the pitchfork with the sickle and kicked it out the second man's hand. Grabbing it he stabbed it right through the old man's body and pushed him down to the ground pushing the weapon in deeper as it went through his body into the ground, suddenly he leaned backwards as a small axe passed by him. He pointed Kurama at the man that threw the axe but a couple of bullet shots behind the man had dropped him and revealed to be Leon who fired the shots.

"Thanks." Naruto appreciated.

Leon nod as it was no problem, they saw that the cop car was gone and went to take a closer look.

Naruto notice the bridge was destroyed and muttered "What the hell?"

They looked at the edge and saw the trashed truck as well as the Cop car flipped and destroyed.

"Oh, no." Leon muttered.

Naruto gave a silent prayer and turned around. "Come on we better get to that village, the sooner we find the girls the better."

Leon nod as they continued on to the village.

* * *

-Somewhere-

A Dark blue long hair young adult girl woke up in a room confused. She looked age around 18, she had pale cream skin, long dark blue hair. She wore a sailor style school uniform with black long socks and white Uwabaki shoes. (Think of her alternate costume on Ultimate ninja storm 3)

Hinata Hyuga. Daughter of the Japanese President.

She got up looking around as she was in some kind of storage room, she heard a moan and looked to see another girl.

She had blonde hair and looked a couple years older than her (Hinata). She wore an orange sleeveless turtle-neck sweater with a burgundy sweater around her neck. She also wears a green, plaid skirt, knee-high brown and buckled boots.

Ashley Graham, Daughter of the U.S President.

Hinata shook the girl lightly. "Hey are you alright?" She asked.

Ashley eyes started to open her eyes slowly and her blurry vision cleared up and saw a Japanese girl. "Where am I?" She questioned looking around and looked at Hinata "Who are you?"

"I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, what about you?" She introduced herself

"I-I'm Ashley, Ashley Graham the President's Daughter." She introduced herself though was still confused on what was going on. "Do you know what's going on Hinata?" She asked but got a negative answer.

"No, I don't, the last thing I remember was walking home from school and the next everything is blank." Hinata explained her situation.

"Same here, I got nothing." Ashley was worried and a little shaken as she was never in this kind of situation.

Hinata comfort the girl. "Don't worry, we're going to be fine, if I know better my Tou-san must have already sent his agent to come find me, I'm sure your father did the same."

This had settled Ashley down and was calm and took a deep breathe. "Your right, my dad must have too." Ashley said.

Hinata smiled but on the inside she frowned hoping Naruto was alright _'Naruto-Kun.'_

* * *

Leon and Naruto split hiding behind trees, Leon scans the village with a pair of binoculars while Naruto slipped on a pair of shades and pressed a button on the side as it scanned closed. It looks like a normal village...that is if you don't count one of the cops being impaled and burned at the stake.

'Shit' Naruto cursed and felt sorry for the man "Looks like we'll have to go around them. We're going to have to be stealthy in this one."

"Good idea." Leon commented and both proceed forward behind a shack and ducked as a villager passed by, they both continued on and got behind a two-story house.

They waited as another villager got some seeds for the chicken. The two continued and were close to the exit but before they did a rooster made a loud cry alerting one of the villagers.

"Forasteros." cried out the man getting the attention of the other who had axes, pitchforks, Knifes.

Naruto Shot the man a couple times in the face and gave a hard side kick knocking him into the other villagers.

(Insert Bodies by Drowning pool 0:16)

"Forget stealth!" Naruto shouted and took out a three prong Kunai and slashed the enemy's eyes blinding him follow by a three-stab combo to the body and then to the neck killing him.

Leon continued to fire shot after shot dodging the weapons from villagers left and right and from behind, he grabbed one from behind locking its arm and shot three enemies killing them and blew the brains out of the last one.

He intercepted a knife from a woman and grabbed her wrist making her stab one enemy in the head and slashing another in the throat. He ripped the knife from her stabbing it into the forehead and kicked her away.

Naruto continued to slash and stab each of the villagers that came near him but was taken by surprise as one grabbed him from behind and one in front charged with a pitchfork. Naruto stomped his right foot and a sharp blade popped out the front of the boot and gave a high backwards kick stabbing the blade into the head of the man killing him. He took the small axe from him and threw it at the charging man which killed him.

Leon was reloading quickly and had low sweep a villager dropping him and put his knee over the man's head while shooting at three more enemies killing them and shooting the last one. He was caught off guard as one came from behind him but a bullet stopped him.

Leon saw Naruto holding his gun and gave a nod thanking him. The guys heard and saw more villagers coming.

"Come on into the House!" Leon said and they both ran inside and locked it quickly. The villagers pounded the door and both knew it wouldn't hold much longer.

Naruto peeked through the boarded window as one of the villagers ordered another to do something. "Just who the hell are these people?" He questioned

"I don't know but it they're planning something." Leon said seeing as the villagers talk. Then an unmistakable sound of a chainsaw being started up.

"Great a chainsaw." Leon groaned

Naruto barricades the door with a piece of furniture and Leon covered the windows with bookshelves. ladders were raised at the second-floor windows breaking them.

"Shit." Leon cursed.

"Come on let's go up the stairs hopefully we'll find something useful." Naruto said as he was up the stairs and saw a long barrel Shotgun on the wall. He took it and examined it and opened the barrel confirming it was real and tossed it to Leon who caught it and a box of Shotgun ammo.

"Better use it." Naruto said to Leon while continuing to look through shelves and found a flash grenade which he took.

Naruto turned to hear the chainsaw noise close by and saw a man climbing the ladder. He had a burlap bag over his head with two eye holes, he was also carrying the chainsaw.

Naruto charged and speared the man sending the ladder back with two more villagers crashing down. he rolled and got back up as did the man wielding the chainsaw. Naruto taunted the man and ducked under a swipe from the chainsaw and another.

With his Kunai out, he dodged the chainsaw and slashed deep across the man's body. He rolled out the way and stabbed the man three times in the leg deep gushing blood. The man spun around with the chainsaw making Naruto fall back. He saw the man raising up the chainsaw and quickly pulled out a flash Grenade. Pulling the pin, he threw it and slipped his glasses on as the flash went off blinding everyone nearby.

Naruto got up and sliced the chainsaw wielder fingers off forcing to drop the chainsaw which Naruto took and decapitated the man, as the body dropped a huge ruby fell out of the shirt.

Picking the Ruby up and putting it away he used the chainsaw against the enemies taking many limbs off. Unfortunately, the Chainsaw ran out of gas which was now useless and threw it away and took Kurama out and started to shoot every one of them, He saw Leon holding his own taking them out with the shotgun. Taking a grenade from inside his coat he pulled the pin and threw it at a new group of enemies and went off killing them.

(End song 2:41)

On the hill in the distance, the church bell begins to ring. At that moment, all of the villagers immediately forget about trying to murder the agents as they turn towards the church and all headed inside one building.

"Lord Saddler" mumbled one of the villagers

Naruto had just watch them leave into one building which confused him, Leon regrouped with him

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Leon scoffs

"Looks like it, I'm going call Shikamaru to report." Naruto lifted his sleeve and called.

"Shika. What's up anything yet?" Naruto asked as he saw his friend

"I may have found something to find Hinata, what's your report?" Asked Shika

"Something is wrong with the people in this village, Leon and I barley manage to survive against a horde of them and one of the officer we came with is dead."

"This sounds bad, I located a tower, if you find a trail that leads close to it that can be where she is at."

"Got it thanks Shikamrau." Naruto signed out and turned to Leon who just got off the Radio with Hunnigan.

"We better start following the trail before it gets dark," Naruto said as they both followed the path an exited the village through two wooden gate doors.

Once on the other side and closed the gate quietly they entered a shack to avoid being detected by more villagers. Naruto looked around and saw a file on the table to which he took a look closer and was surprised at what he was reading.

"Leon check this out." Naruto called out quietly as Leon came over and saw pictures of him and Naruto, he read a paper

Recently there has been information that both the United States and Japans government agents is here investigating the village. Do not let these agents get in contact with the prisoners. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoners are being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoners to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoners are to stay here until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the agents near the prisoner. We do not know how the American and Japanese government found out about our village. But we are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a fourth party other than the United States and Japans government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert! - Chief, Bitores Mendez.

Leon eyes furrowed at this, so they knew we would be coming? He snapped out his thought as Naruto tapped him and told him to stay silent as they heard footsteps.

Naruto with his Kunai out quickly grabbed the man pulling him in the shack slamming him against the wall and covered his mouth as he delivered a stab to the neck three times and a twist at the end killing him.

Naruto made a sign to move and had their guns drawn while he put the Kunai handle in his mouth. They manage to sneak by an enemy as he fed some cows.

Leon snatched the man around the neck pulling him in the shack and quickly snapped his neck killing him.

They continued on seeing couple more of villagers in a barn working which made it easier for the guys as they sneaked by and exit through the wooden gates.

Shutting the gate close the saw a trail that lead down, Naruto notice two skulls hanging off a wood with a x mark with blood and now was caution. Leon heard some rocks fall and saw a pebble fell and as he looked up he saw three of the enemies pushing a giant boulder which fell coming their way.

"Run!" Leon shouted as he ran while Naruto didn't need to turn around and just ran. At the last second both had jumped out the way as the boulder passed by them hitting the stone exploding to pieces.

Leon had got back and lend a hand to Naruto who appreciated it and was up. They headed into a tunnel with their guns pointing. Once reaching the end they saw one of the villagers.

Leon crouched low blending into the ground while Naruto hid behind a Tree. Looking over to see how many enemies were there he counted four including the ones in the small wrecked house. Taking out shurikens he threw two fast ones stabbing through the first man's skull killing him.

Leon got back up and with his pistol took aim at the second enemy, he spotted a dynamite in the enemy's hand and choose his target Shooting it, the Dynamite exploded.

Naruto saw the last two villagers in the wreck small house, one threw a dynamite but he kicked it right back at them which went off killing them.

He proceeds while Leon follows behind, They heard a pounding noise from the house. Both went at the front door and Naruto opens the door quickly pointing Kurama but nothing was there and proceeded.

They looked around the place finding anything useful, Naruto found some bullets for Kurama and a pearl necklace, Leon found some shotgun and pistol ammo. again the pounding noises was loud and they followed the direction, Leon disabled a tripwire bomb and continued as the noise was close.

They turned a corner and saw a cabinet that was being pounded as someone or something trying to get out.

Going left and right they were standing beside the cabinet. Leon unlocks the door and a man falls out of it, arms and legs tied. Naruto points the gun as Leon kneels down and removes the tape covering his mouth.

"A little rough, don't you think?" Questioned the man as Leon turns him over and works on his bonds.

"You're...not like them?" The man asked and saw Naruto

Leon looked over at Naruto and back to the bonds "No. You?" He frees the man as he rolls away and sits up rubbing his wrists.

"Okay. I have only one, very important question. You got a Smoke?"

"Got gum." Leon offered.

Naruto took out a cigarette box, even though he didn't smoke, he had them just in case, he handed the man a cigarette.

"Thanks amigo." The man appreciated

The rescue is wrecked as two armed Ganados enter the room. They are followed by the 7-foot-tall, bearded village chief.

"Perfect the big cheese." Sarcastically said the man

"What?" Questioned both Agents and looked at the man again

Leon charges at the man and throws a spinning back kick at the chief who merely catches Leon's foot and with one hand,launches him into the air...and onto Sera, destroying the cabinet on impact and knocking them both out.

Naruto charged dodging the man's attack and stabbed the Kunai into the heart but the tall man grabbed Naruto by the throat lifting him up and slowly taking the Kunai out his chest and threw him hard to the wall knocking him out.

End chapter 1

Now I know some of you want more but I'm going to stop right here since I want to see how this will do, if I can get seventy or a hundred followers or likes for this story, I'll continue this, think of it as a demo, I chose Resident evil 4 because it was consider one of the greatest resident evil game of all time and I got to admit it still is my favorite game, you got to admit too. Who is hype for Resident Evil 2 remake i know i am. but anyways hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, remember to follow or like to see more updates, while this is up I will be working on my street fight Naruto story so watch out for that, BTW thank you all for the support as I moved to a different place, have a great day everyone this is Naruo4Life1994 peace out.


End file.
